Cellulosic and lignocellulosic materials are produced, processed, and used in large quantities in a number of applications. Often such materials are used once, and then discarded as waste, or are simply considered to be waste materials, e.g., sewage, bagasse, sawdust, and stover.
Various cellulosic and lignocellulosic materials, their uses, and applications have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,074,918, 6,448,307, 6,258,876, 6,207,729, 5,973,035 and 5,952,105; and in various patent applications, including “FIBROUS MATERIALS AND COMPOSITES”, PCT/US2006/010648, filed on Mar. 23, 2006, AND “FIBROUS MATERIALS AND COMPOSITES”, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0045456.